


Turning of the Tide

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, the Penny Drops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: As Lucis makes a last bid for peace, more lives than ever have to adjust to a new normal.





	Turning of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to make much sense unless you've read [Until the End of These Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572288/chapters/23360403), I'm afraid. It's really part of one big storyline. The multi-chapter parts hinge on each other for plots and etc.

This was tough, Gladio thought to himself as he checked off another batch of items on his packing list. Tough and really sudden but it had to be done. The King’s decisions were not meant to be questioned, no matter what anyone thought about it.

He headed out of his bedroom and down the hall to the linen closet, pausing at Iris’s shut bedroom door as he passed. Was there anything else that he could say to her to make this easier? Anything at all?

Probably not and that was what hurt so bad. At least if she was crying again, he couldn't hear her. Not that that was a particularly comforting thought either. 

He continued on, grabbing a pair of towels from the closet and heading back the way he came. Voices in the hallway below caught his attention and he paused again, leaning over the edge to see if he could make out who was talking. One of them was Jared for sure, but the other voice he couldn't quite place. If it was someone important, he’d need to go down since his father was tied up at the Citadel.

“Would it be all right if I went up myself?”

“Certainly, Lieutenant. I am sure that Lady Iris would welcome the distraction.”

Oh, Monica. That wasn’t enough of a big deal to send Gladio rushing down the stairs but he did wait for her at the top, saluting as she hit the last step.

“Gladiolus,” Monica returned the salute before relaxing and shifting the small parcel in her arms. “I trust your preparations are going well.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m nearly finished. Once everything is ready, I believe that the Marshal is bringing the car by to pack up.”

“That is his plan. Last I knew he was on schedule today. Mr. Argentum has one last test of his skills and then his pinning is this afternoon. You plan to attend?”

Gladio huffed a short laugh, “I do. Ignis is going to bring Noct and I’ll ride in with the Marshal.”

Monica nodded. “Is Iris in? I’ve come with a message for the two of you from your father.”

Gladio’ tensed. “He couldn’t call? Is everything all right?”

“Everything is extremely busy,” she said seriously, “and he thought best that Iris’s Crownsguard casuals be delivered by a friendly hand.”

Gladio relaxed his shoulders. “That’s good. She’s been looking forward to those for a while now. I’m glad they got done before things got wild.”

“I am too. I hope that they will cheer her up a little.” Monica narrowed her eyes and surveyed Gladio’s face closely. “How is she faring?”

Gladio licked his lips and glanced at her door, still closed. He shrugged. “I dunno. She’s not crying anymore I think?” He sighed, “I didn’t realize she’d gotten so attached to Noct.”

Monica gave him a pitying smile and patted his arm. “They became real friends over the course of the past year, from what I understand. But she is still very young. Very young and had a set of agreeable expectations in mind that have now been brushed aside by both the people she trusts the most and the people she has been raised to view as enemies. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “Not to mention a most beloved brother is leaving with very little warning. It’s a lot to take in.”

Gladio tried to understand, he really did. But he struggled with the idea that Iris didn’t realize that they both lived and served at the will of the King. She should just be able to accept this, shouldn’t she?

He dismissed the idea and followed Monica down the hall to Iris’s room, pleased that her “Come in,” was not wavering or weak even if it was quieter than usual.

She was happy to get her Crownsguard casuals - a major concession on the part of their father, as she wouldn’t be eligible to join the Crownsguard for another 8 months, on her 16th birthday. Maybe not as overjoyed as she could have been, but Gladio was relieved that she was making the effort. 

“You said you had a message for us from dad?” Gladio prompted after a few minutes.

“Yes,” Monica said, shifting her attention from Iris back to Gladio. “He wishes to have dinner with both of you tomorrow night. He’s made reservations for you, but he won’t be coming home this evening. Iris,” she smiled at the girl indulgently, “he asked that I trust you with finding him a change of clothes suitable for Emeraldines.”

Iris and Gladio blinked at each other. First, they never all went out together. Ever. For anything. Not even birthdays, which were celebrated at home or in Clarus’s office at the Citadel. But Gladio didn’t question it. Iris looked like she was about to, but Monica started speaking again.

“If you can gather them up and take them by tomorrow morning, that’d be best. He has meetings most of the morning, but by afternoon he should be free and would like to see you, Gladio,” she nodded in his direction, “to go over the travel preparations once more.”

The day before any trip always seemed to be full, but for this one it seemed like everyone was a little on edge. Understandable, as none of them had been outside of the city before. Gladio wondered what it would be like? Maybe he’d get to camp out at one of the Havens, under the stars without the glittering Wall obscuring them. 

What a thought.

“I understand,” Gladio confirmed with a nod. 

Iris nodded as well, “Tell daddy that I’m on it.”

“Good, I know he’ll be pleased.”

Gladio saluted her and turned back to the hall and Iris stood back for Monica to lead the way out of her room.

Once Gladio was out of earshot, Monica turned back. “I don’t have much time free the next few days,” she said, facing Iris and realizing that she was already eye-to-eye with the girl. She was growing up so fast and not all of it was height and time. “But I do have a few hours free tomorrow, if you would like to get away for a little while.”

Iris smiled, a little sad but determined to not start crying again. “I’d really like that. It doesn’t have to be anything special,” she hurried to say, “But an ear would be really good right about now.”

Monica nodded and reached for Iris’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I promised you that you would always have my ear and I won’t go back on that now.”

Iris let out a weak laugh, “Cause dad makes you.”

Monica rolled her eyes, “As if he could stop me. He might have suggested…”

“Begged,” Iris corrected.

“ _ Advised _ me to take you under my wing but at this point, he has lost control of the situation.”

“I’m glad he did. Beg and lose control, I mean.”

Monica gave Iris’s hand another squeeze and Iris pulled her into a tight hug. “While your father and brother are meeting tomorrow afternoon, we’ll go for coffee and a walk, ok?”

“That sounds good.”

“See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this part of the series will probably be shorter and a lot more painful. They will also take place over a much less expansive timeline, roughly about two weeks worth of time.


End file.
